This invention relates to heavy duty energy absorbing devices of very inexpensive construction and their used specifically to safe vehicles and passengers from damage and injuries. Upon collision, some portions of the device compress, some stretch, some flex, buckle, etc., while the vehicle and passengers are allowed to continue to move and gradually decelerate reducing the G's to a safe level and keeping the car from destructive contact.